<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the 1 by booksandchocolatecake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786240">the 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandchocolatecake/pseuds/booksandchocolatecake'>booksandchocolatecake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Folklore Cycle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam has a secret, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blue and Adam chat at Nino’s, Blue gives Adam relationship advice, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-The Raven King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandchocolatecake/pseuds/booksandchocolatecake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a secret he’s been keeping from Ronan. He goes to Blue for advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish &amp; Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Folklore Cycle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Taylor Swift’s the 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue Sargent sighed, rolling back her aching shoulders until the stiffness eased. She brushed a crumb off her coffee-stained apron and straightened it, rubbing her tired eyes wearily.</p><p> The clock at the front of the cafe said it was nearly ten o’clock. Only fifteen more minutes until she finished her shift. Besides, Nino’s was rarely busy at this time of night. With the exception of a few stragglers, finishing the dregs of their meals, the room was empty. Aglionby students, the establishment’s primary customer, would be tucked up in bed by now. Or, judging by most of the raven boys that Blue had met, partying in abandoned warehouses and empty fields. The rich students couldn’t go very long without their illegal stimulants. </p><p>At least she knew that her raven boys wouldn’t be doing anything of the sort. Ever since he got The Barns back, Ronan hadn’t broken the law very severely that Blue knew of. Then again, perhaps it was no longer Gansey’s job to bail him out the morning after. She’d heard tales of many late nights when Gansey was abruptly woken by a phone call regarding Ronan Lynch from the police station.</p><p>Blue couldn’t imagine Adam having Gansey’s patience in regards to Ronan’s exploits. Adam, who Ronan was dating. When she first found out about their relationship, she was shocked speechless. They were both some of her closest friends, and she couldn’t believe she hadn’t realised there was something between them sooner. Gansey seemed to have known about it weeks before, and he was one of the most socially awkward people Blue knew. She had been in a relationship with Adam herself when she had met him and the others, if it could even be called that. They had broken things off on good terms, and been good friends ever since. Of course, she was incredibly happy for both of them and said so. Not that she did it without relentlessly teasing the two boys.</p><p>Thinking of Gansey going to an illegal rave nearly made Blue laugh out loud. In his khaki and boat shoes, he was the opposite of the type who would attend these parties. If she thought about it, he was the opposite of the type of boy Blue thought she would ever date. Yet, here they were.</p><p>In only a few weeks, she would graduate from her public high school and Gansey from Aglionby, and they would embark on their year long trip to Venezuela with Henry Cheng. Henry was also a raven boy, and now one of Blue’s dearest friends. She could hardly wait for the summer, and it seemed like the final day of school couldn’t come soon enough. Especially since it heralded the beginning of a year in which Blue wouldn’t have to work at this stupid restaurant anymore.</p><p>She stared out the window of the tiny Nino’s staff room, bored. Most of the shops on the row had already closed, and her co-workers had left hours ago. It was pitch black, and she’d need to put on her phone torch on the walk home. Luckily, it was only a short walk to 300 Fox Way. </p><p>The tinny bell above the door rang to indicate a new person had come in. Rolling her eyes, Blue halfheartedly walked into the cafe. She hoped it was purely a late night driver hoping to use their bathroom. She didn’t have the energy to serve a customer at this time. The restaurant was going to close in a few minutes, anyway. Couldn’t this person read a sign? She’d have to turn them away.</p><p>A boy was standing at the door, looking around. He was wearing worn jeans and a white t-shirt. His leather jacket looked hastily thrown on and was hanging off his left shoulder slightly.</p><p>“Adam?” asked Blue. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Adam Parrish caught sight of Blue and slid into a booth. She crossed her arms.</p><p>“We close in five minutes. I was just about to head home.”</p><p>Adam looked away sheepishly. “Sorry.”</p><p>Blue sighed and took out her notepad and pen. “I guess I can make an exception for you. What do you want to order?”</p><p>Adam shrugged. “Nothing, really.”</p><p>Blue’s expression hardened, feeling annoyance at Adam. She’d had a long day and was looking forward to going home and getting some sleep, and Adam had to turn up and be a nuisance. She would have expected better of him.</p><p>“Then why the hell,” snapped Blue, “Did you go to a restaurant? You know, the one place specifically known for serving food?”</p><p>Adam apologised again. “I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“And you came to a cafe that’s about to close?”</p><p>Adam refused to catch Blue’s eye. “I thought I could talk to you. You always say that no one comes in on the late shift, so I didn’t think you’d be busy.”</p><p>Blue glanced around Nino’s. Adam was right; they were the only people in the room. Even the stragglers had left by now. She slid into the seat opposite Adam and turned to face him.</p><p>“If you don’t want me to serve you, what do you want from me? My mother may be a psychic, but I can’t magically cure your insomnia.”</p><p>Adam laughed. “Ironically, I’ve slept the best in my life since I made the deal with Cabeswater. It was like it… protected me. Even now it’s gone, I’ve barely caught a cold in the last year.”</p><p>“To be honest,” pointed out Blue, “That’s kind of creepy. But also very cool.” </p><p>Adam visibly brightened over the course of their conversation. His shoulders became less slumped, his eyebrows were less furrowed. The vague lines under his eyes weren’t as visible. It looked like it was helping him to be able to chat with someone, and not be left alone with his thoughts. </p><p>“It’s more that I can’t sleep because I have things on my mind.”</p><p>“What sort of things?”</p><p>Adam deflated. “Do we need to talk about it?”</p><p>Blue raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one who drove all the way here late at night to interrupt me at the end of my shift. That seems to indicate that you’re looking for my advice.”</p><p>Adam massaged his temple. “Not really advice. I just needed to… talk to someone.”</p><p>“Well, we’re talking.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes before Blue gave in and spoke. She wasn’t sure what exactly Adam needed her to say, but he was her friend, and she wanted to help. He seemed to need a distraction, and she could try to provide it.</p><p>“So, me and Gansey and Henry will be heading off on our trip in a few weeks.”</p><p>“Do you know where you’re going to go?”</p><p>“We’re generally aiming for Venezuela, but a lot of it will probably be last minute decisions. I’m hoping to drag Gansey to some environmental protests.”</p><p>“With the kind of violent crowds I’ve seen on the news? He’s going to be crushed.”</p><p>Blue grinned. “I know. It will be great.”</p><p>Adam let out a genuine smile. “You do realise that if anyone sees his designer clothes, he’s dead?”</p><p>Blue’s smirk only grew. “Of course.” She brought up a map she had saved on her phone and showed it to Adam. “We might stop in Brazil as well. Possibly Colombia. Wherever we feel like.”<br/>
</p><p>She paused and got up to make herself a coffee at the bar. “Are you sure you don’t want anything? If you’re not going to sleep tonight, you might as well have some coffee so you’re not walking around like a zombie.”</p><p>Adam didn’t respond.</p><p>“Adam?” prompted Blue.</p><p>Adam blinked. He’d been staring into the distance, lost in his thoughts. He looked more downbeat than before.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I asked if you wanted any coffee. Judging by that reaction, I’d say you need it more than I do.”</p><p>“You underestimate my power of staying up until three in the morning at work with nothing but the blood in my veins.” replied Adam, but it didn’t sound like his heart was in it.</p><p>Blue sat back down, sipping her latte. Adam had zoned out again and was staring out of the window into the dark night, a melancholy expression on his face. She touched his arm and he swiftly glanced at her.</p><p>“Just tell me what’s up.”</p><p>Adam breathed out slowly. “I got into Harvard. The letter arrived this morning.”</p><p>Blue sat up suddenly. A wide grin spread across her face. Unable to stop smiling, she leant forward and hugged him hard. “Adam, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you! We should celebrate with the others tomorrow. I can’t wait to see Gansey’s face when he finds out and-”</p><p>Adam refused to meet Blue’s eyes. She stopped mid-sentence.</p><p>“What is it? I thought getting into Harvard was your dream.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“So, what?” A thought occurred to Blue and she swallowed. “Can you not afford it?”</p><p>Adam shook his head. “I got a full scholarship.” He didn’t say any more.</p><p>Blue had to stop herself from telling Adam how amazing it was that he got a full scholarship. “What happened, Adam?”</p><p>Adam paused, breathing out heavily. He ran a hand through his dirt-brown hair. “I haven’t told Ronan.”</p><p>“Oh.” said Blue. “Oh.”</p><p>Adam nodded miserably.</p><p>Blue was lost for words. She wasn’t sure what she had expected to give Adam, but relationship advice wasn’t it.</p><p>“Well…” She took another sip of her drink awkwardly. “Why haven’t you told him?”</p><p>Adam sighed. “This is stupid. I should just go.”</p><p>Blue put her arm out to stop him. “Don’t. I’m sorry I’m so useless. You shouldn’t be alone all night.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Adam murmured under his breath.</p><p>“If it helps, I’m sure Ronan will be incredibly happy for you. He knows how hard you worked for this.”</p><p>“Of course he will. He’d be so happy for me.”</p><p>“Then… what’s the problem?”</p><p>Adam looked down at his nails. “I don’t know if I want to go to Harvard anymore.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Adam, you’ve been working to get into this college for the last year.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Why the hell have you suddenly changed your mind? I thought you were better than quitting because of last minute nerves.”</p><p>“I am.” </p><p>Blue raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I don’t know if I want to leave Ronan.”</p><p>The room was silent for a minute.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” exclaimed Blue.</p><p>Adam bristled. “What?”</p><p>“Seriously, you’ve got to be messing with me, Adam.”</p><p>Adam stared at Blue, bemused. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Blue threw her hands down in exasperation. “You’re being so stupid I can barely stand it.”</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>Blue groaned. “Yes. You’re telling me you’re considering giving up your entire future for a boy?”</p><p>Adam winced. When Blue put it like that, it did sound kind of ridiculous.</p><p>“Adam, you don’t even know if you’ll still be with Ronan in a year. You’ve been dating for six months. You’ve been working to get into Harvard for two years. It’s one of the best colleges in America, and you’re the smartest person I know. You have a brilliant future ahead of you and you’d turn it down for someone you’ve been dating for a few months? Ronan will survive without you. He has his family, and The Barns. You have the rest of your life to think about.”</p><p>Adam struggled to find the words to respond when Blue had put it so fluently. “It’s just- it’s not like that. I know Ronan has people to look out for him, but…” </p><p>“Exactly. You don’t know what to say to prove your point, because you’re using Ronan as an excuse to hide the fact that you’re absolutely terrified of going to college.”</p><p>“But long distance relationships don’t work. What if I mess up what I have with Ronan? He could never move away from The Barns. It means so much to him. And with his dreaming… I don’t want to lose this.”</p><p>Blue sighed. “We can argue as long as you like, until you accept that I’m right. If I told your younger self, who never thought you’d even get out of Henrietta, that you chose to give up a scholarship to Harvard in order to stay with your boyfriend, what would he say?” </p><p>Adam didn’t reply.</p><p>“Relationships come and go. Your relationship with Ronan might survive, or it might not. You might break up next week. You might stay together until you’re old and balding and have lots of annoying children. Who knows?”</p><p>Adam snorted.</p><p>“My point is, relationships aren’t stable. Especially when you’re literally eighteen. The choices you make now about your future are forever.”</p><p>Adam rested his chin on his hand subconsciously. “Maybe you’re right.”</p><p>Blue smirked, and then her expression returned to being serious. “Adam, you’ve spent so much of your life doing things for other people. Do something for yourself for once.”</p><p>Blue’s statement resonated in Adam’s core. Ever since he was old enough to make his own choices, he’d believed he wasn’t deserving of good things. He’d never chosen to do things that made him happy. He was so poor that most of the time, that wasn’t even an option. Going to Aglionby and becoming friendly with Gansey and, by association, Ronan had been the first time he’d truly done something for himself. Maybe, this one time, he should let himself be selfish.</p><p>Adam knew logically that Ronan would be fine without him. Of course he didn’t want to risk their relationship, but what choice did he have? Harvard had been his biggest dream since he was a child. The dreaming and the nightwash meant Ronan could never move to be near Adam. He’d been working so hard on making a new Cabeswater and waking Niall Lynch’s creatures, anyway. Adam would never take that away from him. He knew plenty of people who had stayed together after going to different colleges - or, in Ronan’s case, dropping out of high school. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have people to look out for him. Ronan and his brother Declan had never been on good terms, but Adam knew that Declan would do anything to protect Ronan.</p><p>Most importantly, Ronan would want him to go. Adam knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he held Adam back from going to the best possible college.</p><p>Adam didn’t want to give up what he had with Ronan. He’d been spending every afternoon and night at the Barns. He thought he might be the happiest he’d ever been. He also didn’t want to give up on Harvard. And however painful it was to accept, one had to take precedence.</p><p>“You’re right.” said Adam. “I should go to Harvard.”</p><p>Blue’s face lit up. “I’m glad you made the right decision. I’m sorry for being so angry at you before. It was kind of uncalled for.”</p><p>“No, I needed it. Thank you.”</p><p>“I think I need to close up the restaurant now. It’s getting really late.”</p><p>According to Adam’s tatty watch, it was nearly eleven o’clock already. He and Blue had been talking for an hour. Ronan had sworn that he was going to get Adam a better watch for his next birthday, although Adam was sure he’d change his mind at the last minute. Ronan Lynch rarely gave people dull gifts - primarily because if he cared enough about someone to bother to buy, or dream, them something, it was bound to be something special.</p><p>Smiling warmly, Blue got up and took off her apron. She hung it in the kitchen next to the other aprons, and threw on her jacket. She flipped the sign on the door so it read ‘Closed’ and took out her set of keys. Adam followed her out into the cold night air as she turned off all the lights and locked the restaurant door.<br/>
</p><p>“Could you drive me back to my house?” requested Blue. Adam’s old Hondoyota was parked at the end of the road. “It’s really dark and I can’t see anything.”</p><p>“Sure.” Adam unlocked the car and climbed into the driving seat. Blue sat next to him and he started the engine.</p><p>“Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>Blue looked at him strangely. “Why?”</p><p>“I’ve been staying at The Barns. I left the keys to my apartment there. I’m not ready to talk to Ronan yet.”</p><p>Blue nodded. “I think I have a sleeping bag in my wardrobe somewhere. From when Persephone’s room flooded because of her water scorpion, and she had to stay with me.”</p><p>“Her room flooded because of her what?”</p><p>***</p><p>Two hours later, Adam lay on the floor of Blue’s room with a slightly torn sleeping bag wrapped around him. She had dug it out of the bottom of her closet, next to something that looked suspiciously like a pair of Gansey’s khaki shorts. Beside him, Blue was in her bed. The light on her bedside table was on, emitting a soft glow around the room. </p><p>She reached forward and turned it off. The room was bathed in pitch black darkness, except for the bright full moon that shone through her open window. The light reflected off Blue’s face so it almost looked like she was glowing.</p><p>“Goodnight, Adam.” she said.</p><p>“Goodnight, Blue.”</p><p>Adam fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>